Kiss It All Better
by thoughts like stars
Summary: Maybe if Jack Anderson hadn't done what he did, he wouldn't have ended up in a prison cell. And maybe, he would've saved Kimberly Crawford's life. One-shot/songfic. Rated T for darker themes.


**A/N- Hey there my Kick-hungry fans! This is Taylor with a new one shot/songfic for you all that I just created really quickly at the top of my head as I had gotten…inspired. Before I get into this, just a heads up that I changed my Pen Name from TheWritingsofTaylor to ForeverWithFaith. I changed it right after my last update on The Hunt…so just a heads up. Expect an update on The Hunt on my birthday, which is Monday, and an update on Writers Wanted very soon!**

**Now back to this story. **

**So, this one-shot is a really angst-ridden songfic, which is something I'm really new at writing. Truth is, I'm still mending from a broken heart (don't ask) so this one shot is kind of expressing my utterly depressed feeling right now. Furthermore, if you don't like angst-y stories, then I suggest you go back to the archive…I really can't deal with hate right now. But if you're a fan, then I hope you "like" it. The song is called Kiss It All Better by He is We, whom I think is an amazing band and should be more famous. I suggest you check them out…they're amazing. Especially if you hear this song, and think about Jack and Kim, you'll definitely cry. **

**Anyway, hope you like this. "Enjoy" it I guess…**

* * *

_He sits in his cell,  
And he lays on his bed.  
Covers his head and closes his eyes.  
He sees a smoking gun,  
and the coward he ran.  
And in his arms is the bleeding,  
Love of his life, _

Silence.

Silence defines the aura of the prison room. You'd expect silence to be peaceful. Tranquil. Calm. Maybe even pleasurable. However, for Jack Anderson, this silence was like a large bullet slicing his heart.

_Where's her laughter? _

_Where's her smile? _

_Wait…_

_It's gone_.

The tears had angrily paced down Jack's cheeks, as he cupped his face in his hands, ready to rip his shaggy, brunette hair out of head, as he lies on the rusty cot. His train of thought departed to many directions, never reaching a serene destination. In other words, the boy was going insane. He couldn't bear to live behind bars anymore. While he had deserved it, he just couldn't. Not like this. Not now. The images blurred into his vision of the pleasant life he used to have…with his family, friends, with his sensei, with his passion of martial arts…

All shattered into a million pieces.

For being the coward he was.

Maybe if Jack had acted more wisely.

He could've saved who he now realizes was indeed the love of his life.

A certain blonde-haired beauty that he _might_ never see again.

*Flashback*

"You make one more move, and the girl gets it!"

Jack Anderson didn't know what to do.

His wide eyes frantically darted toward the drunken boy in black clothes, as he had a manic flare in his eyes and a malicious, yet weary grin plastered on his face, as he held a girl, with his hand tightly wrapped around her neck. The girl had tangled honey blonde hair, with tears streaming down her face, as she struggled to release from the rigid grasp. Yet, the oh-so-tough blonde that Jack knew and loved, comprehended that she couldn't beat the crap out of this man…not when a gun was weakly pointed to her head.

"Let go of her Randy," Jack growled. "You don't know what you're doing…"

"I very well know what I'm doing," He said wheezily, with bags dropping out of his eyes, as he lazily stared at Kim. "I'm about to kill a very pretty looking girl…" He pinched her cheeks, letting the gun to weakly tilt down away from her head to her shoulder. Kim struggled harder, screaming "get away from me!" but it only caused the guy to bring her closer into his grasp.

"Why? I'm just getting started…" And Randy started tucking his hand underneath her shirt, causing Kim's eyes to grow wide, with tears streaming down, as she screamed loudly. Yet while it was night, and it was in the middle of the woods, there was no chance of anyone coming for the rescue.

Jack couldn't stand to see this.

"LET GO OF HER NOW! OR I'LL DO IT FOR YOU!" And impulsively, he lifted the gun that was in his cold hand and pointed in the Randy's direction…and with a feeble, trembling finger he placed it on the lever.

_Don't do this Jack. Are you really going to kill him? _One voice spoke in Jack's head.

_I have to. For Kim. _Another voice pleaded.

And he slowly pushed the lever.

Meeting Randy's eyes.

And he shot.

The bullet went straight through Randy's chest, and he had suddenly gone pale, and toppled to the ground, pleading for breath, but eventually had lost it.

However, another person toppled to the ground.

Because when one bullet fired.

So did another.

Right through Kimberly Crawford's left arm.

_What had Jack done? _

He rushed towards a wounded Kim, as she fought for oxygen, clutching her elbow is the blood streamed endlessly like a sea of thick, soupy red. Kim had tears running down her face, as she winced and screamed in utter pain. As soon as Jack held Kim in his arms, he noticed her skin dropping temperature erratically.

"NO! KIM! God damn it, what have I done?"

Jack Anderson had officially killed somebody.

But not just anybody.

The girl he loved.

_And she cries,  
Kiss it all better,  
I'm not ready to go.  
It's not your fault love,  
You didn't know, you didn't know._

"Shh Jack," She hissed weakly, with tears running down her face, bringing his face closer to hers, as he held her tight. "You were just…trying… to save… me….you didn't…know….it's not… your fault." She struggled in her sentences, as more and more blood poured out of her arm, and as her breaths grew irregular.

"Yes it is," Jack said, with tears streaming out of his. "Don't worry Kim…I'm not letting you go. You're not leaving me." He stared right into her eyes.

"And I'm not ready to go," She whispered, wiping the tears away from his.

"I'm calling for help." Jack said, dialing his number, and screaming through the phone once the police had picked up.

"Jack?"

He faced her.

"Am I… going…to….die?"

_Her hands are so cold,  
And he kisses her face.  
And says "Everything will be all right".  
He noticed the gun,  
And his rage grew inside.  
He said "I've avenged my lover tonight"._

He dropped the phone on the ground and brought her close to his face. "Everything will be all right." And for the first time, and most probably the last, brushed his lips against hers, while the tears rained down both their faces.

"I'm not…ready…to…go," Kim said, struggling to keep her eyelids open. "But know this. I'm not mad at you for what you did. You saved me."

"I killed you." He cried. "I freaking killed you." Their faces were inches apart.

"And I couldn't love you more." Kim whispered softly and hoarsely as the blood continued to stream from her arm. "Jack…just do me one favor, if I do die…"

Jack faced her.

"Kiss it all better."

And just when Jack heard sirens blaring, he felt Kim's entire body grow cold.

And he saw Kim close her eyes.

Close her eyes.

Possibly forever.

"_I love you too." _

*End of Flashback*

_Now he sits behind prison bars,  
25 to life and she's not in his arms.  
He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,  
Of the back of a man and tore his world apart._

This is what brought him here.

Fate.

Love.

Misfortune.

And Jack's favorite:

Foolishness.

As an image of the smoking gun filtered into his brain, he impulsively punched the walls of the cell, aggravated and frustrated of his actions. Had he chosen to take a better approach, he would've saved Kim's life.

But the last memory of Kim Crawford Jack had was her body lying on the gurney, pushing her into the ambulance, with her skin pale, and her body dormant. Heck, what was the use of him calling the ambulance?

It was too late.

It was too late for everything.

After Kim had been whisked away from Jack's arm, from Jack's life, he blurted to the police that he was the one to fire the bullet and kill Kim Crawford and Randy Stewart.

He needed to take _some _responsibility for his actions.

Another foolish mistake…

Because now, he's lost his entire life. His friends. Everything.

_He was only a memory,  
All it is, is a memory._

_Hey, hey._

He looked into the ceiling, and an image of the blonde vividly appeared. With a smile. Laughing. How Jack had missed her with all his heart.

He started crying.

_He cries,  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
Stay with me until I fall asleep,  
Stay with me.  
_

"ANDERSON!"

Jack's head shot up, facing the uniformed officer who had a stern, annoyed look on his face. Jack walked towards the bars, and faced the cop with curious eyes. The man had a disgusted look on his face, and he reached for the lock.

"Yes?" Jack groaned after a long pause, impatiently.

"You've been bailed out…after a long argument with the jury, we've cut-short your prison sentence. And after your friends had all decided to pitch in for the fine."

Jack stared at him wide-eyed, thinking that possibly his ears were deceiving him. That maybe he had heard him wrong. That maybe this was a dream.

"What?"

"You heard me, kid…" The cop groaned. "You had some very supportive friends who bailed you out. Took a lot of green, but a whole lot of heart." And a loud '_snap!' _echoed from the lock, causing Jack to flinch at the noise. And the cop opened the metal-barred door. Letting Jack go.

_Letting Jack go. _

The thought of that seemed too sudden too…surreal.

He took a feeble foot out of the jail cell, the one he'd been staying in for…years…he was supposed to be finishing up college right now, yet he stays here uneducated.

Is this really what he wanted though?

What's the guarantee his life would be pleasant even if he was let go?

"Oh, and you have some visitors…" The cop added. Jack turned his head, and saw four grown-up boys staring at him with tears in their eyes. At first Jack wasn't able to recognize the four boys that stood in front of him…a grown man with slight gray hairs sticking out…a much younger skinny boy, wearing the sweater vests Jack had recalled him wearing when they were 14-year-olds and the same innocent look on his face. Next came the Mexican…with that naïve, obnoxious look on his face, which thankfully has slightly matured. And lastly the black…who was the sweetest guy you could ever meet.

"Milton? Jerry…Eddie…Rudy?" Jack breathed, smiling. He ran towards them, and embraced them tightly. "I never thought I would see you guys ever again." And they all squeezed in on a group hug.

"We missed you Jack." Milton said, with his surprisingly low. "So much."

"After all of us pitching in, we were able to bail you out…" Jerry said. "Thank god."

"Welcome back Jack!" Eddie cheered.

"We knew you were innocent the whole time Jack." Rudy said. "You're still our Wasabi Warrior."

This caused Jack's face to fall, recollecting him as a 17-year-old when he made the mistake that changed his entire life. The Wasabi Code had resonated in his head.

_We swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be loyal and honest and never say die. Wasabi. _

_Never say die. _

Had Jack even had this in mind when he chose to shot Randy?

No, he hadn't.

"Thanks but…I'm not your Wasabi Warrior." Jack said sadly. "I broke the code. I killed a person. I'm…I'm sorry Rudy. You must have been heartbroken when you found out."

"You stood up for someone. You were unsure of what to do. I still respect you Jack. You may have slipped up a bit on the Wasabi Code…but you'll always be my warrior."

And he took Jack into another hug.

"Rudy…" He choked.

"Hmm?"

"How was her funeral?"

Rudy tore away from the embrace and faced me with puzzled eyes. "Who's funeral?"

Jack didn't want to say her name at first.

And bring the tears back.

"What do you mean 'who'?" He asked. "Have you all really forgotten about her?"

"They can't forget about me. Not when I'm already here."

Jack heard a voice coming from the huddle of boys.

A _female _voice.

Milton, Jerry, Eddie and Rudy all gave him a smile, and separated revealing a girl. The girl had honey blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, looking much older the last time Jack had seen her. She had tears filling up in her eyes, and a little smile on her face.

Yet it was the most beautiful smile Jack had ever seen.

"Jack?" Her eyes twinkled with delight.

Dazed, Jack stumbled towards her.

"K-Kim?"

She laughed; with tears both in their eyes and Jack wrapped his arms around Kim tightly, as she wrapped her right arm around his neck, leaving her left arm alone. You could hear their quiet laughters echoing the hallway, which even caused the other prison members to stare.

"You're…you're alive." Jack choked.

"I almost didn't make it…I was almost done for." She said. I tore away, our faces inches apart. "I lost a lot of blood, but with surgeries and stitching…" She pointed to her left arm that looked abnormal. "…I made it."

"You've been on my mind for years." He said. "I regretted every day without you." And out of pure love, Jack brushed his dry, cardboard lips on hers, utterly happy to see her face again. All this time, Jack had thought she was dead. Jack had blamed himself…and wanted to kill himself.

But here she is now.

Healthier than ever.

She pulled away from the long, slightly hard kiss and smiled. "You want to know the real reason why I made it?"

He touched her forehead on hers. "What is it?"

_Kiss it all better._

A smile crept on Kim Crawford's lips, as she started whispering to Jack the reason why her arm's fixed. The reason why she survived. The reason why she pitched in money to bail Jack out of jail. And the reason why she's so happy and healthy.

_Stay with me, until I fall asleep. _

_Stay with me. _

"You kissed it all better."

* * *

**A/N- Okay, so I made Kim alive after all…don't kill me. :P I figured, why put my depression into Kick, so I made it into kind of a 'happy' ending. Check out the song, it's really pretty too Again it's Kiss It All Better by He is We. Again, please no hate comments on this…I'm not expecting a big reaction from this, so if you have nothing nice to say, don't say it please. However, I appreciate all of you for reading it…maybe you'll be able to infer how I'm feeling based on how angst-ridden this songfic was. Hope you liked it! Well, as much as you can "like" a sad/happy fic but anyway…yeah, I know it's kind of corny in some areas, but overall I'd say I'm pretty satisfied, and it's my very first songfic, so don't shoot me down if I did something wrong. **

**Thanks for reading it! Review please! Expect an update from The Hunt on Monday! Thank you all for the support…means a lot. Love you guys!**

_**Always have faith in faith. **_

_**Forever. **_

**Peace and Love, **

**~Taylor **


End file.
